WHO?
by Moorena
Summary: Siapa kau wahai jasad tak bernyawa? Kenapa semua orang yang kukenal dekat menangisimu? Sensei-ku berduka, sahabatku terluka. Aku mendekatkan diri untuk melihat sosokmu yang berada di dalam peti hitam itu. Kenyataan sungguh menamparku karena kau memang orang yang begitu berarti.


WHO?

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Story by Morena L

AR

.

.

Siapa kau wahai jasad tak bernyawa? Kenapa semua orang yang kukenal dekat menangisimu? _Sensei_-ku berduka, sahabatku terluka. Aku mendekatkan diri untuk melihat sosokmu yang berada di dalam peti hitam itu. Kenyataan sungguh menamparku karena kau memang orang yang begitu berarti.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan sendirian.

Sunyi.

Sepi.

Dan gelap.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara dari kejauhan. Suara itu seperti ...

... tangisan.

Suara itu kembali mengusik inderaku.

Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi sekarang?

Semua orang menangis. Jeritan dan pilu melebur menjadi satu. Aku berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang banyak. Wajah penuh duka menghiasi setiap orang yang kujumpai.

Sesak.

Hampa.

Jiwaku seperti terseret ke dalam lubang hitam tanpa dasar. Bernapas pun terasa begitu sulit ... duka yang begitu dalam menghujam jantungku. Membawaku pada rasa sakit yang tak terobati.

Sekali lagi ... ada apa ini?

.

.

.

Dari belakang dapat kulihat peti mati yang berwarna hitam.

Ah, ya, ada seseorang yang kembali pada Sang Pencipta rupanya.

Wajah-wajah penuh duka itu kembali menghiasi penglihatanku. Mereka semua bersedih. Mereka semua berduka. Mereka semua merasa kehilangan.

Aku ... aku juga merasakan kehilangan itu.

Dalam dadaku seperti tertusuk tombak. Kepekatan yang tak tardefinisikan menyeretku ke dalam kegelapan. Kenapa rasanya begitu hampa? Kenapa rasanya begitu sesak?

Aku memandang peti itu sekali lagi. Siapakah yang sedang terbaring di dalam sana? Siapakah yang sedang ditangisi dengan begitu pilu seperti ini?

.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke depan.

Anehnya, setiap kali melangkah, setiap kali itu pula dadaku semakin kuat ditekan.

Semakin dekat, semakin sesak kurasakan. Jantungku dihujam beribu jarum tajam. Sakit. Bukan hanya di dadaku, tapi kini seluruh tubuhku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Sepenting apa orang yang berbaring di dalam sana sehingga aku jadi semenderita ini?

Kulihat Kakashi-_sensei_ dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Matanya yang biasa malas seperti diiringi mendung gelap. Matanya sendu. Kakashi-_sensei_ yang seperti itu pun dapat berduka seperti ini? _Sensei_, dia siapa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti sedang menyayat hatiku sekarang?

Wahai jasad tak berjiwa, siapakah dirimu?

Apa kau orang yang teramat penting bagiku?

Apa kau orang yang memiliki banyak arti buatku?

.

.

.

Lalu, ada Ino.

Ino yang biasanya ceria berteriak histeris. Bulir air mata jatuh berguguran tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Teriakan Ino semakin menggoreskan luka di hatiku. Ino ... dia siapa?

"Harusnya tak kauterima misi solo berbahaya itu!" jeritnya.

Kesedihan Ino saat ini seperti kesedihannya saat kematian Asuma-_sensei_ dan ayahnya dulu.

Ino, orang itu pasti penting bagimu 'kan?

Orang itu pasti begitu berharga 'kan?

Kenapa aku masih tak tahu siapa yang sedang berbaring di sana?

Kenapa satu persatu orang yang kukenal menampakkan kesedihan mereka yang tak tertahankan?

Apa dia memang orang yang begitu penting bagiku?

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto.

Aku tak pernah melihat Naruto menangis sampai seperti ini.

Naruto terlihat begitu sedih, begitu sendu, pakaian hitam yang ia kenakan tak bisa mengalahkan aura kesedihan yang menguar di seluruh tubuhnya. Kesedihannya begitu nyata. Dukanya begitu terasa. Kehilangannya begitu menusuk.

Aku tak pernah melihat Naruto yang begitu rapuh seperti ini. Tak pernah melihat Naruto yang begitu hancur seperti ini. Naruto seperti kehilangan pijakan. Tatapannya begitu terluka dan kehilangan arah.

Melihat Naruto yang seperti itu membuat hujaman pada dadaku semakin tak terkendali. Sanubariku tertusuk semakin dalam.

Kenapa?

Ada apa?

Siapa?

Pertama Kakashi-sensei, lalu Ino, kini Naruto.

Tidak ... jangan sampai _dia_ ...!

.

.

.

Pikiranku menjadi kosong. Kalau memang _dia _yang berada di dalam peti mati itu, aku ... aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

_Dia _baru kembali setelah sekian lama tersesat.

_Dia _baru saja pulang.

_Dia _baru saja berkumpul kembali bersama kami.

Tidak, _Kami-sama_, jangan _dia_!

Kami baru saja ingin membahagiakannya, membuatnya lupa pada kejadian pembantaian yang memilukan itu. Kami ingin menghiburnya, menghilangkan dukanya.

Aku selalu membayangkan kami yang seperti dulu. Latihan bersama, makan siang bersama, misi bersama, tertawa lagi bersama. Tak bisakah semua terulang? Tak bisakah mendung di hatinya berubah menjadi mentari cerah?

_Dia _sudah terlalu banyak menderita. Hatinya sudah teriris terlalu dalam. _Dia_ perlu penebusan. _Dia _perlu pembaharuan akan semua dosanya.

Kenapa dunia begitu kejam padanya? Tak adakah kesempatan kedua untuknya?

.

.

.

Aku semakin tak kuasa untuk mendekati peti itu. Jiwaku tak kuat untuk melihat tubuh pucatnya di dalam sana.

Lalu aku seperti tertampar saat melihatnya seperti sosok tak bernyawa di sebelah peti.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, hanya berdiri diam tanpa emosi seperti mayat hidup. Tak ada air mata, tak ada raut kesedihan, ekspresinya hanya ... kosong.

Hatiku semakin teriris sembilu melihatnya. Kalau bukan dia, lalu siapa yang berada di dalam sana?

Dia seperti orang yang telah kehilangan semangat hidup. Dia ... seperti kehilangan alasan untuk kembali. Dia seperti ingin segera menghilang dari dunia ini.

Lalu dia menunduk, salah satu tangannya seperti mengusap wajah seseorang yang berada di dalam peti tersebut.

Aku sudah sampai di depan peti jenazah. Dan kini semua menjadi jelas sekarang. Kini aku tahu dia siapa. Kini aku tahu kenapa sampai Kakashi-_sensei_, Naruto, Ino, bahkan Sasuke berduka sampai seperti ini.

Kerumunan orang semakin jelas, ada orangtuaku dan orang-orang lain yang kukenal. Aku bergeming, tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Semua kecerdasanku hilang. Ini tak mungkin. Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa sekarang.

Aku mematung tanpa suara.

"Aku sering membayangkan masa depan yang indah bersamamu," ucapnya pedih. "Kenapa kau pergi saat aku kembali?" tanyanya lagi dengan pilu. Suaranya begitu dalam.

Begitu ya? Jadi yang kalian tangisi adalah ...

... ah, aku tak bisa melanjutkannya.

Aku diam terpaku, **_melihat diriku sendiri di dalam peti itu._**

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya putih menaungiku, lalu ada suara yang berseru, "Waktumu sudah habis."

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Jangan bunuh saya karena sudah membuat ficlet seperti ini :'(


End file.
